The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus using a supply system for supplying ink from a main tank to a sub tank attached to a recording head.
There is a known inkjet recording apparatus using a station supply system for supplying ink from a main tank provided to a main body to a sub tank attached to a recording head. In the inkjet recording apparatus, a carriage, on which the recording head is mounted, is moved to a specified supply position. Then, the main body and the sub tank on the carriage are connected through a connection member, and ink is supplied from the main tank to the sub tank in a connected state.
An absorber is housed in the sub tank. When ink is supplied through a supply port opened in an upper surface of the sub tank, the ink is absorbed by the absorber and is retained in the sub tank. When the ink absorbed in the absorber is discharged from a nozzle, a back-pressure (a negative pressure) is generated by the absorber thereby to generate a meniscus in the nozzle.